


Cake Batter

by echoelbo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fluff, I don't know if this actually counts as pwp, I just want katsumaya guys, PWP, and tatsujun but that exists much more already, become a ball of pure rage that'll write all of its material itself, foodplay, i think it does, okay um I think also, you know what they say!! when no one else writes your otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoelbo/pseuds/echoelbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Katsuya was mourning the loss of a potential cake, he had to admit that cake batter tasted pretty good as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cake Batter

Katsuya stared down at the cake batter in the bowl in front of him. Part of him wanted to grab the bowl and run back to his house, shielding it from its terrible future and allowing it to be cooked. His feet remained firmly rooted in their spots.

"Is it done?" Maya called, noticing his change in behavior. She stood up from her chair and walked over, leaning her arm on Katsuya's shoulder and dipping her finger into the mix. Katsuya tensed at the contact, a heavy blush crawling up to his cheeks. He had to stop himself from grabbing her hand. He hated seeing his cake batter defiled like this - it was one of the worst crimes he had ever witnessed.

"Perfect!" Maya cheered, grinning playfully. Katsuya's heart skipped a beat at her cheerfulness. She grabbed the bowl and motioned him to the main room, where her bed was.

He supposed there were worse crimes.

Katsuya cleared his throat, following her awkwardly. He paused for a moment, looking at the end table and thinking deeply before making his decision and grabbing the blindfold and handcuffs that were there.

He nudged her back awkwardly as she took off her shirt, pointedly not meeting her eyes. She turned around easily, eyes widening slightly when she saw what he was offering her. A moment passed as his heart rang in his ears, uncertainty loud in his mind.

And then she smiled mischievously and took the items from him. He suddenly felt much more dizzy, his heart beating a mile an hour and yelling at him to run, though he held no desire to leave at that point. His hands fumbled with the buttons of his suit, shrugging it off and laying it neatly on the bottom of the bed. He tried to ignore how Maya simply threw her shirt and pants on the floor, not even considering to put them away neatly. The clean-freak in Katsuya cringed, but he held his tongue, opting instead to take off his shirt and pants as well and try not to stare too noticeably at Maya.

He failed miserably at the second part. Maya noticed his staring almost immediately (had she been watching him?) and posed. Katsuya stared in mild shock, prompting a laugh from Maya.

He wanted to give her a stern look for that, anything at all, but a small smile crept across his face instead. Nothing made him happier than seeing Maya happy.

"Alright, so, these...!" she brandished the handcuffs, dangling them in front of Katsuya. His smile immediately fell and he felt his face heat up intensely. "How are we planning to use these?"

"Ah, well, I was thinking we could..." his voice trailed off and he looked away. He couldn't meet her eyes. He tried once more, meeting her gaze directly, but the cat-like expression she had made the words die in his throat. He looked away again, gesturing silently at the head of the bed and hoping she would understand.

"Hmm, I wonder what you want to do with these..." she teased, rubbing her chin in fake wonder. The urge to run came boiling back up, and perhaps Maya sensed this, because she grabbed Katsuya's arm and pulled on it gently. "C'mon, you gotta be against the bed frame for that to work."

That was something he could comply with easier. He stood up and shuffled gracelessly to the other side of her, leaning against the frame of her bed. Maya got up, spinning the handcuffs around and humming to herself.

"You seem nervous. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Katsuya was certain she wasn't asking only because he was nervous - that was plain for anyone to see, and she had become adept at reading him since they've started dating. It was more of a ritual, one to make sure both parties were really up for it.

"Yeah, I want this. What about you?" So he was planning to keep the tradition going, even if his voice had become somewhat raspy. Traditions helped him calm down a little.

Maya ruffled his hair. "Of course! I'm ready when you are."

He marveled at how even her voice was in these types of situations. He put his arms behind him and heard two gentle clicks. Cold iron rested against his wrists, and quietly he pulled both arms forward, testing it.

The chains rattled and caught on the bed frame, just as he had both hoped and dreaded. Before he could play around with the handcuffs more, he saw cloth fall in front of his eyes. He held his breath as his vision darkened completely, hyperaware of every time Maya's fingers moved his hair or scratched his scalp while tying the blindfold. For good measure, she massaged the top of his head when she finished, earning a sound from him that reminded her of a purr. He heard her stifle a laugh, and had it not been for how good that felt, he would've been far more embarrassed.

As it was, he was distracted by the feeling of two of her fingers (her index and middle fingers, he noted) being dragged gently across his skin, from the top of his head to the back of his neck, to his shoulder, then to his heart, where she lay her right palm. He felt and heard her sit down and shift onto his lap, his breath escaping him as he felt skin on skin, her moving only to put something down on the bed near her. A moment felt like an eternity to him, his heart beating under her hand as he had to wait for her next move. He drew in a heavy breath when two of her fingers appeared on his neck, leaving a surprisingly cold substance behind as they drew a heart on him.

He leaned his head back, allowing her more access to his neck.

His breath hitched when he felt her tongue on his neck, wet heat tracing over the heart she had drawn. Her lips settled on his neck after the heart had been lapped away, and she bit gently, sucking on the skin and licking it. A moan escaped his lips as he focused on her, hyperaware of how close their bodies were and how good the bite felt.

She pulled away and Katsuya felt the bite of cold against his wrists before he even realized he was trying to reach for her. Frustration and a growing sense of need was beginning to fill him, and all he could do was wait for Maya to make her move as he focused on her breathing and her tiny shifts.

"Think I could draw a bunny?"

Katsuya paused - a bunny? He frowned and Maya laughed.

"You know, a bunny!"

"Maya, is now really the time--"

He was silenced by a kiss on his lips. She pulled back before he could deepen it, and a finger to his forehead eased his head back again. He focused on the fingers dragging batter across his neck, pausing only to grab more batter and to better assess what detail needed to be drawn next. Katsuya couldn't imagine that the bunny she was drawing looked, well, anything like a bunny, but the touch was more pleasant than he'd like to admit.

Then came the tongue again, and Katsuya tensed and his breath hitched, the cold biting into his wrists once more as he instinctively tried to reach for her. Her tongue went along the outline of her bunny - something Katsuya didn't feel was entirely necessary and was somewhat inefficient - though he was left rasping out his breaths at the extended contact.

When she didn't bite him, he almost complained. But then she leaned against him, nibbling his bottom lip gently. He opened his mouth, as inviting as he could be. Maya took the chance and slid her tongue into his mouth, arms wrapping around his neck. The taste of cake batter caught him off guard, somehow, though despite mourning the loss of his cake, he thoroughly enjoyed the extra sweetness.

When they drew apart, both panting, Maya leaned against him entirely, burying her face into his neck. He felt the trickle of breath against his throat and her warmth against his body and felt at ease.

"Say, Katsuya..." she started. Katsuya wanted to wrap his arms around her and stroke her back.

"Mm?"

"Where did you put the key to the handcuffs, anyways?"

He froze. His mind went blank.

"Uhhh, actually, that's..."

Panic flooded him. Maya simply laughed, a forced laugh, which did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Well, I suppose if you're stuck here, I can eat the rest of this cake batter?"

Katsuya sobered up entirely at the comment. Before he could bite his tongue, he yelled "That's illegal!" at his girlfriend. She simply laughed harder, not as forced now, and reached up to untie his blindfold. The light blinded him, and he was left disoriented for a moment before his eyes focused in on Maya, the bowl now sitting comfortably in her lap. She grinned at him, dipping two fingers into the mix and reveling in his horrified expression.


End file.
